You Should Be Mine, Shianna's Story
by whitecollarfan11
Summary: Shianna Olsen is the best friend of Samantha Martin. They have been friends ever since they were in grade school. Ever since then Anna has always liked Sam's older brother, Alex. Now all she has to do is get him to realize that they belong together. R&R!
1. Head Over Heels

This story coincides with my story **You Should Be Mine**!!! Except this has to do with Alex!!! Shianna will also be in You'd Be Better Off With Me along side Samantha!!! This story will be at least three chapters long!!! **Please Read and Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Shianna and Samantha.**

**Summary:**

Shianna Olsen is the best friend of Samantha Martin. They have been friends ever since they were in grade school. And ever since then Anna has always liked Sam's older brother, Alex. Now all she has to do is get him to realize that they belong together.

**Chapter 1:**

Shianna Olsen or as everyone called her, Anna, stared at the television screen not ever taking her eyes off it. She just couldn't stop looking at her best friend's older brother, Alex.

In Anna's eyes, Alex was the perfect guy any girl could ever ask for. He was the only guy who could ever make her this obsessed. If only he knew it they'd be happily together already.

"Staring again, Anna?" Samantha asked with a smile as she walked into the locker room that the two girls shared.

"If only he weren't your brother you'd understand how hot he is!" Shianna said, her eyes still glued to the television screen.

"Even if he weren't my brother, Anna, I have my sights set on Chris. Remember?"

Finally breaking away from the tv screen, Anna looked at Sam and said, "Oh right the guy who said that he never wants to see you again?" **(That will**** be announced in th****e Chapter 6 of You Should Be Mine)**

Sam's eyes grew wide and she huffed. "I'm going to pretend that you did not just say that."

"Don't pretend, Sam. I'm not trying to hide it."

"You know Anna...you have been around me for way too long," Samantha smiled.

Shianna nodded her head in agreement. "That...that is correct."

"Yeah I can tell, cause' you act just like me," Samantha laughed walking into the bathroom.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked peaking her head around the corner.

Biting her lip just as Samantha does alot, Anna asked, "Is there any chance that Alex would ever go for someone like me?"

"I don't know, Anna," Sam answered. "Maybe if you started acting a little less like me, then maybe just maybe he might."

"Yeah you might be right," Anna agreed sitting back in her chair.

She couldn't help, but think does he already like her, but just isn't showing his true feelings yet. There was a possibility, but it wasn't that good of one.

"It's just going to take time, Anna," she thought to herself closing her eyes only to see a mental image of Alex pop up into her head.

Anna smiled. If only she could get with Alex and Sam could get past her differences with Chris and get together with him then both she and Sam could finally be happy at once. But only time would tell.

**Chapter 1!!! It's short, but it's just a start!!! What do you think?!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. Interesting Conclusions

Thanks to **Sinfully Delicious **for reviewing!!! Keep it up please!!! Also thanks **SBMFanatic **for putting my story on your alert list!!! This story coincides with my story **You Should Be Mine**!!! Except this has to do with Alex!!! **Please Read and Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Shianna and Samantha.**

**Chapter 2:**

"Sam? Do you think it would be awkward if I were to run and throw my arms around Alex in order to congradulate him on his win tonight?" Anna asked curiously.

Walking up to her best friend, Samantha asked, "Would it be awkward of me to do it?"

Anna shook her head yes and answered, "Yeah it would be extremely awkward.

Samantha smiled. "Aww! Look you just answered your own question, Anna."

"Can I at least hug him?"

"Anna, you are way too obsessed with my brother, but be my guest. You can do anything just as long as it's not awkward."

"Well I should go congradulate him now!" Anna exclaimed skipping out of the locker room.

Sam looked after her friend, shook her head, and laughed. Boy was Anna head over heels for her brother. If you said that she wasn't then you'd be completely wrong.

--

"OH MY GOD!!! SAMANTHA!!!" Anna exclaimed running back into the locker room.

"WHAT, SHIANNA?!!!" Samantha asked in a mocking tone.

"You...will...not believe...what I...just saw," Anna said out of breath as she sat down.

"What did you see?"

"Alex."

"Okay. Wow you saw Alex. So?" Sam asked rolling her eyes.

"So?!! So you don't get it! I saw him making out with Angelina Love!!!" Anna yelled.

"No you didn't," Sam shook her head not wanting to believe it.

"Yes, Sam! I did see it. If I didn't see it then would I be on the verge of crying right now?" Anna asked pointing to her already tear stained eyes.

"Crying? You're seriously head over heels for my brother," Sam laughed, "Anyways back to the point."

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked.

Laughing evilly, Sam suggested, "We could always do what I did to Taylor."

"Oh so you can turn your brother on you, too? Yeah, great idea, Sam," Anna agreed sarcastically.

Sitting down next to Anna, Sam said, "In a way he's already turned on me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Ever since I told the Chris the truth about me being the one who attacked Taylor, Alex hasn't paid much attention to me."

"What does he see in that BITCH?" Anna asked furiously changing the subject knowing that by the look on Sam's face she didn't want to continue with that conversatin.

Sam laughed turning her head away.

"What's so fucking funny at a time like this?" Anna asked.

Turning her head back around for a quick second, Sam questioned, "Don't you get it Anna?" "The guys that we want are both man whores!"

"Where are you getting at?"

"I'm getting at the fact that they only go for the slutty ass blonde fucking bimbos."

"Hey! I'm a blonde!" Anna objected.

"Yeah, but you have to remember...you're not a slutty ass blonde."

**Chapter 2!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**What do you think?!!! Should the girls take down Angelina?!!!**

**yes**

**no**


	3. Another Blonde Down

Thanks to **JohnCenaFan **for reviewing and putting my story on your alert list!!! Keep it up please!!! This story coincides with my story **You Should Be Mine**!!! If you haven't read it yet then you should!!! **Please Read and Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Shianna and Samantha.**

**Chapter 3:**

Like a dumbass blonde would do, Anna agreed with Sam that they should take Angelina down. She knew deep down that this was going to come back around and bite her in the ass one day.

This time around would be different though. Anna had decided that she wasn't going to let guilt over take her like it did Sam. If she ever started to feel guilty she'd just remember that it was all Sam's idea.

Given the fact that when Sam took down Taylor and told Chris the truth he practically told her to get the fuck out of his life, they wouldn't ever tell Alex the truth.

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into this, Sam!" Anna yelled in nothing above a whisper as they tiptoed through the hallway.

"Shut up! You can always back down now and I'll do it on my own," Sam said getting annoyed by Anna's constant complaining.

Anna smiled and turned to walk away, "Sounds good to me!"

Grabbing her arm and pulling her back Sam hissed, "Not so fast! Do you want Alex or not?"

Anna shook her head yes.

"Then shut up and follow my fucking lead!"

--

After about five more minutes of hearing Anna complain Sam had heard enough.

"Anna! Shut the fuck up! You are very bad at fucking sneaking around! You wouldn't be able to even save yourself from a fucking murderer!"

"Well...Sorry, Sa...man...tha! It's not my fault that you dragged my ass into this and is forcing me to help you!"

"I'm not holding a gun to your head telling you that you have to help me am I?" Sam asked.

Shaking her head no, Anna said, "No you're not."

"Well then no one is forcing you to do anything!" "Now are you ready to do this or not?"

Anna shook her head yes not saying a word knowing that Sam would smack her if she did.

"Good! Now let's get this over with!" Sam said walking into The Beautiful People's locker room quietly.

"What are we going to do?" Anna whispered in Sam's ear.

"It's called a sneak attack."

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Angelina asked walking into the locker room.

"I saw you making out with Alex!" Anna blurted out.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Anna! Shut up! For gooness sake!" "What the hell were you doing making out with my brother?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Angelina smiled.

"Answer the damn question you bitch!" Anna hissed throwing Angelina up against the wall with her arm across Angelina's neck.

"Damn, Anna! You go girl!" Sam smiled closing and locking the door before turning back around and turning her attention to Angelina. "Anyways back to the question. I'm going to ask you one more time! What the hell were you doing making out with my brother?!"

Trying to breathe through what airways were still open, Angelina answered, "We...We've been secretly dating for the past two months."

"Secretly dating? What the hell?!!" Sam asked furiously.

"Alex knew that you'd react like this so we kept our relationship a secret."

"Anna you take care of her. I have to go have a long fucking talk with my brother!" Sam hissed before adding, "Oh and Anna...don't get caught because if you do then your so on your own," Sam said walking out of the room.

**Chapter 3!!! PLEASE...REVIEW...PLEASE!!!**


	4. Sibling Rivalry

Thanks to **Sinfully Delicious **for reviewing!!! Keep it up please!!! This story coincides with my story **You Should Be Mine**!!! If you haven't read it yet then you should!!! **Please Read and Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Shianna and Samantha.**

**Chapter 4:**

"ALEX!!!" Sam hissed storming into The MCMG's locker room, completely ignoring the fact that both Alex and Chris were in there. Right now Sam didn't care who was around.

"WHAT?!!!" Alex asked mimicking Sam's tone.

"I found out your dirty little fucking secret!" Sam answered.

Alex's eyes grew wide. "What secret?" he asked.

"Don't fucking play dumb with me! We can either do this the easy way or the hard way! Your choice," Sam hissed.

"If only I knew what you were talking about."

"You and the second fucking slutty blonde ass bimbo that I hate, Angelina!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh that secret," Alex said pretending to be dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that secret! What did you think that I'd never find out?" Sam asked.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd wind up doing something like what you did to Taylor to her," Alex confessed.

Laughing, Sam hissed, "Too late! Believe me she's being taken care of as we fucking speak!"]

"What the hell, Sam?!" Alex asked furiously.

"You can't be mad at me because I'm not even the one taking care of her. Last time I checked I'm no where even near her," Sam answered with an grin and then added, "But I know who is!"

--

"Ugh! I can't believe I actually did this!" Anna hissed mentally kicking herself in the head as she paced back and forth in her and Sam's locker room.

"Did you get the job done?!" Sam asked barging into the locker room.

Anna shook her head yes, too guilt ridden to say anything.

"Good!"

"So what did you tell Alex?" Anna asked curiously.

"I told him that Angelina was being taken care of," Sam answered truthfully.

"Sam!" Anna exclaimed.

"What?!" Sam turned and looked at her, "Don't worry! I didn't tell him who Angelina was being taken care of by. I just said that she was being taken care of as we fucking spoke."

Anna sighed a sigh of relief and smiled, "Okay then! That's makes me feel so much better!"

"The only question now is did you clean up after yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Anna asked curiously.

"I mean did you make sure that no one will be able to tell that it was you or not," Sam answered. "Speaking of cleaning up after yourself. What did you even do?"

--

"Holy shit Anna!" Sam exclaimed quietly as she peaked her head around the corner of the now totally trashed Beautiful People's Locker room.

"You said get the job done! And besides you have to remember, Sam...I was really pissed," Anna defended herself.

"Well...Obviously!"

"One very big question though," Anna said.

"What?"

"How are we going to escape this one?" "Especially you. I mean...now that Alex probably hates you just as much as Chris does seeing as if the fact that you told him that you had something to do with Angelina's attack," Anna said.

"I can't please everybody, Anna. And you know what I'm not going to change who I am just to make people like me," Sam explained before she walked away.

**Chapter 4!!! PLEASE...REVIEW...PLEASE!!! Change of plans this story will be between five and seven chapters now!!! I haven't decided the exact amount yet.**


	5. Good Girl Gone Bad

Thanks to **Sinfully Delicious **for reviewing!!! **This chapter will be the last!!! **This story coincides with my story **You Should Be Mine**!!! If you haven't read it yet then you should!!! **Please Read and Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Shianna and Samantha.**

**Chapter 5:**

"Hey Anna! Wait up!" she heard a voice call from behind her as she walked down the hallway.

"Oh shit!" Anna thought to herself quickly realizing who the voice belonged to. "Hi Alex," she fake smiled turning around to face him.

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright. What's up?" Anna asked doing her best to keep her cool and not blurt out the truth.

"You probably heard from Sam about me and Angelina right?"

Anna nodded her head and answered, "Yeah she told me."

"You also probably heard about what happened to Angelina not to long ago," he said.

"Yeah I did. It's such a shame," Anna replied pretending to know absolutely nothing.

"Well I happen to know that Sam did have something to do with what happened to Angelina and since she tells you everything I was wondering if you by any chance knew who beat up Angelina," Alex explained.

"I'm sorry. I don't know. Sorry," Anna shrugged her shoulders, "She didn't tell me this time around."

"Well if she tells you anything you'll come tell me right?" he asked.

Anna smiled before lieing, "Yeah, of course. If she tells me anything about what happened earlier I'll come and tell you."

"Alright, Thanks," he smiled.

"Yeah, Your welcome," Anna returned a smile as Alex turned and walked away.

--

"SAM!!!" Anna exclaimed running into the locker room.

"What's going on?" Sam asked turning her attention to Anna.

"Alex just came up to me and asked me if I knew anything about what happened to Angelina earlier!" Anna answered freaking out.

"Well what did you say?" Sam asked.

"I told him that you told me nothing and that I was absolutely clueless about anything and everything that had to do with the subject of Angelina getting her ass kicked earlier," Anna answered quickly in barely two breath's.

"Whoa! Calm it down Anna! Everything is going to be just fine. No worries," Sam said soothingly.

"I can't believe I actually did this," Anna said plopping down on the bench and putting her head in her hands.

"Everything will be fine, Anna. Trust me."

--

"As much as I hate to say it...I think Anna might have had something to do with Angelina getting beat up earlier," Alex said to his tag tem partner, Chris Sabin.

"What makes you think that?" Chris asked.

"The look in her eyes when I talked to her earlier," Alex answered, "It was of pure guilt."

"Well if she's anything like your sister then I wouldn't put it past her," Chris said.

Alex looked at him. "You're never going to get over and forgive Sam for what she did to Taylor are you?"

"No, probably not," Chris answered shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." One of these days Alex would tell his friend the truth about what had caused Sam to do what she did, but for now he had things of his own to deal with.

**Chapter 5!!! Last chapter!!! PLEASE...REVIEW...PLEASE!!!**


End file.
